


Watcher

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-06
Updated: 2004-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Watcher

Xander watches Faith, sweaty-palmed, dry-mouthed, pants tight in all the wrong ways. Faith toys with him, dancing closer as if she cares. Not likely.

Willow watches Faith, and rolls her eyes at Faith's recklessness, her crudity. She wishes she could be Faith, but different-- a controlled, careful Faith. It doesn't work that way.

Buffy watches Faith like she watches Angel after letting him get dangerously close to third base: not quite sure she can trust her, but wanting her, always wanting her. It will never happen.

Lots of people watch Faith. Nobody sees her.

Nobody, that is, until Gwendolyn Post.


End file.
